TRIBAL SOUL
| image = Sandaime J Soul Brothers - TRIBAL SOUL CD only.jpg|CD Only Sandaime J Soul Brothers - TRIBAL SOUL DVD.jpg|CD+DVD/CD+3DVD Sandaime J Soul Brothers - EXILE TRIBE Tour DVD.jpg|DVD Re-issue | artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers | title = TRIBAL SOUL | original = | type = Studio album | released = December 7, 2011 (album) November 17, 2012 (DVD Re-issue) | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2011 | genre = Dance-pop, R&B, ballad | length = 49:48 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | chronotype = Album | singles = "FIGHTERS" "Refrain" | previous = J Soul Brothers (2011) | current = TRIBAL SOUL (2011) | next = MIRACLE (2013) }} TRIBAL SOUL is the second album released by Sandaime J Soul Brothers. It was released on December 7, 2011 in three editions: CD+3DVD, CD+DVD and CD only. One year later, on November 17, 2012, the EXILE TRIBE Nidaime J Soul Brothers VS Sandaime J Soul Brothers Live Tour 2011 ~Keishou~ DVD was sold separately in a low-priced reissue. The DVD reached #6 on Oricon DVD charts, and charted for 7 weeks. Editions * CD+3DVD (RZCD-59015/B~D, ¥6,151) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59016/B, ¥4,093) * CD Only (RZCD-59017, ¥3,065) Singles Sandaime J Soul Brothers - FIGHTERS CD only.jpg|"FIGHTERS"|link=FIGHTERS Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Refrain CD only.jpg|"Refrain"|link=Refrain Tracklist CD # I Can Do It # NEW WORLD # FIGHTERS # DEEP INSIDE # Refrain (リフレイン) # SOUTHSIDE # Snow Dome (スノードーム) # On The Road ~Yume no Tochuu~ (夢の途中; Midway of the Dream) # Feel The Soul # Tabidatsu Mae ni (旅立つまえに) # Best Friend's Girl -TRIBAL SOUL ver.- (Bonus Track) DVD ; Disc 1 CD+3DVD and CD+DVD editions # FIGHTERS -ROUND 1- (Video Clip) # FIGHTERS -ROUND 2- (Video Clip) # FIGHTERS -ROUND 3- (Video Clip) # Refrain (Video Clip) # FIGHTERS (Making) # Refrain (Making) ; Disc 2 CD+3DVD edition only * EXILE TRIBE Nidaime J Soul Brothers VS Sandaime J Soul Brothers Live Tour 2011 ~Keishou~ Part 1 # OPENING # Japanese Soul Brothers - Nidaime J Soul Brothers + Sandaime J Soul Brothers # WE! # FREAKOUT # On Your Mark ~Hikari no Kiseki~ # 1st Place # Fly Away # Giver # My Place # It's ALRIGHT # Always # LOVE SONG # Make It Last Forever # let it go # Best Friend's Girl # Tsugi no Jidai e ; Disc 3 CD+3DVD edition only * EXILE TRIBE Nidaime J Soul Brothers VS Sandaime J Soul Brothers Live Tour 2011 ~Keishou~ Part 2 # EXILE Medley ~Eastern Boyz 'N Eastern Girlz~EVOLUTION~FIREWORKS~THE NEXT DOOR~ # Nidaime J Soul Brothers VS Sandaime J Soul Brothers Dance Performance Battle # 24karats # WON'T BE LONG # GOING ON # Dream Catcher # Choo Choo TRAIN # Everlasting Song # GENERATION # Love, Dream & Happiness * EXILE TRIBE Document Movie Featured Members * NAOTO * NAOKI * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuuji * Tosaka Hiroomi * Nidaime J Soul Brothers (DVD only) ** NESMITH ** SHOKICHI ** KENCHI ** KEIJI ** TETSUYA Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 156,894* Total Sales in 2011: 92,654 (#66 album of the year) Total Sales in 2012: 43,147 External Links *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only | CD+3DVD | DVD Reissue Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Albums Category:2011 Albums Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 DVDs